


Golden Showers

by Malaayna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Hey so, did you know its canonical that Avi is into piss!?https://mcelboycontent.tumblr.com/post/178493425436/hi-avi-canonically-has-a-piss-kink-ep-28YeahAnyway this is a magnus×avi piss fic cause my muse is an asshole





	Golden Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I would first of all like to thank Griffin McElroy for unknowingly giving Avi a piss kink!?  
> Like??  
> Ugh  
> Anyways  
> Saw a tumblr post on insta saying how its canonical that Avi is into piss, and my Muse, who loves to watch me suffer, decided that I wouldn't be allowed to do anything else creative until I wrote this.  
> Also, fuck this mobile site for not letting me tag anything!? Fuck you very much   
> Enjoy?? I guess  
> Eh whatever  
> This is kinda a not!fic i guess, like, what even is consistent writing style??

Maggie cant sleep, thinking about how wide Avi's pupils had blown when he teased him about watching him piss, and thinking about the daark blush on his face and neck when he tried to deny it.  
You know how, you don't think something is a kink of yours, but then you jokingly tease someone about it, and then suddenly your thinking "well I'd probably do it if a partner wanted to"  
And then you think a bit more and suddenly you realize yiur turned on?  
Yeah, thats pretty much whats happend to Maggie.  
So  
He thinks "fuck it" and gets up to go find Avi  
He gets to where all the big metal balls are kept(ive literally forgotten what that place is called) but he isnt there. He asks the bloke who is there where Avi is and he says he had a headache and went to go sleep it off  
Maggie dont believe that for a second, but he thanks the bloke and leaves  
And heads straight for Avis quarters  
He knocks gently on the door and Avi opens it.  
He only wearing a towel and Maggie's eyes blow  
Avi apparently blushes all the way down his chest too and maggie askes if he can come in  
Avi says yes  
Maggies like "uh, about earlier,  im sorry if i made you uncomfortable" unable to look at him  
Avi like "uh no uh its alright, you *gulp* you didnt" Avi looks over Maggie's body practically salivating   
Maggie looks up and sees Avi's hungry expression   
Hes been with a couple of people since Julia. Nothing meaningful, just like one night stands where he hasnt seen them since.  
But he looks at Avi and realizes he wants him, at least once, preferably more. It sure as fuck isnt love, he knows what that feels like and this isnt it. But if it evolved into something more, he thinks he'd be okay with that.  
Maggie says, "you know how before you were really trying to deny watching me take a leak?"  
Avi looks startled and kinda terrified of what Maggie's gonna do, most people dont react well when they find out you want them to pee on you.   
And Maggie says "methinks the lady doth protest too much"  
And he takes a step forward   
Avi freaks  
He flings his hands up to protect his face, and starts backing away "no please, im sorry, im sorry, i didnt watch you, i promise, please dont hurt me"  
And Magnus is shocked(tm)  
Hes always been pretty open minded(hello 100 years of living with Old Man Plant Fucker and the Vore Squad) and never even considered the fact that someone might want to hurt someone for liking something a little different.   
His face softens and he gently takes hold of Avi's wrists and pulls them away from his face.  
"Hey, im not gonna hurt you. Actually Im pretty amenable if your up for it?" His voice rises a few octaves at the end there  
Avi looks at him like he hung the moon(heh) and for once, Avi Rushes In. He surges forward and captures Maggie's lips in a searing kiss  
Magnus, who's always loved kissing (its just great fun okay) returns the kiss with gusto  
He releases Avi's wrists and wraps his arms around him, one hand splayed at the middle of Avi's back, the other gripping his ass through the towel  
Avi moans into Maggie's mouth, hands reaching up to grab onto his shirt.  
Sooner then either want, they break apart, gasping for breath. Avi rests his forehead against Magnus' shoulder, grinning like a loon  
"So" Magnus says "I think the best place would be the bathroom?" He's not sure how the moon base has water coming out of the wall or self cleaning toilets (cycle 64, they were in a world that had indoor plumbing,  lets just say they Loved not having to magic away the waste anymore, and warm, long showers gave the Twins even more excuses to stay long in the bathroom) but he's really thankful for the tile floors and showerheads.  
Avi looks up at him, eyes blown wide, awed look on his face. "You?... you wanna do it?"  
And Magnus smiles that wide smile, the one he just does, the one that crinkles his eyes and pulls on the scars and has his tongue peeking through his front teeth. The one that, in Avi's opinion, makes him look breathtaking.  
And Avi thinks he might be just a little bit gone on this big idiot.  
Maggie nods and says "Well, I thought about it, and I realised I got hard thinking about it so i thought,  fuck it, I'll try anything once, and here I am. So which would you prefer?"  
Avi vows to give thanks to All the gods after this is finished for this absolute gift they given him.  
"I want..I wanna..." his mind blanks with the possibilities. "How about we go to the showers and see where it takes us?"  
Magnus grins that grin again and agrees.  
So Avi quickly throws on a shirt and a pair of pants and they go to the bathroom, its late at night so they're the only ones in there.  
Theres 10 shower stalls, all large enough for a modified wheelchair (the B.O.B is Very inclusive) and they shut the door.  
They start making out again, Avi's hands in Maggie's hair and Maggie's on Avi's butt(its a very nice butt)  
As they strip each other Avi catalogues all of Magnus' scars, the pink and purple and white contrasting against the tan skin.  
Finally they're both completely naked, and just look at each other   
Neither has an overly large penis, tho Maggie is the longer, Avi a bit thicker, both intact  
Avi's is bobbing against his stomach, Magnus' a half chub thickening against his thigh.   
Maggie reaches forward and wraps his fingers around the others length  
Avi unconsciously shifts forward into the contact and Maggie chuckles darkly, moving forward to rub his dick against the other   
"So, how do you want me?" Maggie says softly, stroking both lengths with one hand  
"I want....unh...I want..." Avi leans forward and kisses the neck junction, kisses up to his earlobe  
He whispers in his ear "can you, uh, I want you to...on my dick while I jack...please?"  
Magnus lifted Avi's face and kissed him again, looks him in the eyes and says, "I'd love to"  
And thats what he does  
Avi's pupils almost completely envelope his irises as he feels the first warm stream   
Maggie isnt really into the piss thing, but seeing Avi so blissed out and turned on turns him on.  
He latches onto Avi's neck, thankful his dark skin will hide the marks he's leaving behind.   
Finally Avi comes, strangled moan escaping his lips and Maggie is so close it hurts. Avi brushes the head of his softening cock against Magnus' once, twice, and Magnus comes, groan stifled against Avi's shoulder as he bit down.  
Magnus reaches behind himself and turns on the shower. The warm water washing away the proof of their trist. (The water is the perfect temperature because Magic)  
When they'd both caught their breath, magnus kisses Avi softly and says, "We should do this again some time"


End file.
